Maiden Charming
Maiden Charming (she/her) is a minor Charming, with the destiny of being one of the unchosen bachelorettes at the balls where princesses meet their princes. Having been told from a young age that she's not meant to find love, and having all two of her romantic relationships turn sour, Maiden is now an anti social princess with no interest in climbing the royal ranks or gaining a role in a story. Character Personality Charmings are known for their perfect behaviour and Maiden is no exception. Maiden Charming projects the image of a polite, demure, modest...shall we say maidenly girl. She tends to be quiet, speaking only when spoken to, and only with perfect politeness. However Maiden lacks one thing- charm. Maiden is neither a witty conversationalist nor a particularly interesting personality. As such, people find it easier to ignore her in favour of the more prestigious Charmings. She's generally just accepted this as part of her life by now. Maiden's perception of her worth is very skewed. Interests Maiden is frequently forced to attend large social gatherings with the purpose of not sinking into obscurity. However it's blatantly obvious that she's more interested in the buffet table than any guests. One of the only things Maiden is legitimately interested in is food. Although she tries to appear dainty and restrained, when she's not keeping up appearances she eats like a pig. (She feels no guilt.) Appearance Story In fairytales such as Cinderella and All-fur, the protagonists find true love at a grand ball, where they shine out as an overwhelmingly beautiful presence. Maiden's destiny is to be one of the unchosen ballgoers, one of those who pale in comparison to the protagonist. Sounds like an unnecessary destiny to assign, does it not? That's because Maiden is a non-destiny student. What she knows as a destiny is in actuality an elaborate lie told to her by her mother, Eligible Charming. Maiden's branch of the Charming family is very minor, with precious few royal privileges. At this point they are merely an obligation on a guest list and another set of thrice-removed cousins. Despite this, Eli Charming was given a strict upbringing and raised to behave as a 'perfect lady'. She dreamed of her knight in shining armour, her wonderful story and her fairytale ending. However this never came to be, for Eli was never assigned a destiny, never found a husband and never lived up to the Charming ideal she was raised with. This thought haunted Eli until her breaking point. Her first potential suitor ran off with his 'true happily ever after' leaving her pregnant with a daughter born out of the wedlock that was always preached to her. The stress compounded until Eli had a breakdown within Maiden's first year of life. The dissonance between what Eli perceived as the ideal and reality was so great that she couldn't cope. Eventually, Eli found a way to rationalise it. She was part of a fairytale. She had a vital supporting role and her duty was to help other princesses find love by being the one they were compared against. Therefore it was only right and proper that she remained a spinster. Men were simply not part of her story. And with this philosophy, she raised Maiden. However one woman's coping mechanism is another's reason for self loathing. Maiden was simply raised to believe that she was undeserving of love. That's why she takes so little joy in parties and is only interested in the food or the pet cat. Relationships Family Eligible Charming (Mother) Enlightened Charming (Aunt) Iconic Charming- Yes ''the ''Iconic Charming (Cousin) Trivia *Maiden's Mother was named for traditional female gender roles(ie being eligible) while her Aunt's name relates to breaking away from them (ie being enlightened) *Meanwhile for Maiden's generation, they are named around literary character motifs (ie a maiden and an icon) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hidden's wips Category:Charmings